


Learning

by managerie



Series: RINCH [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Reese, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is learning. He teaches John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: mamahub and i_m_just_jay513  
> 12/04/2013 ~ split into two chapters

  


~ * ~

Harold Finch observed his employee. Mr. Reese was about to leave to rendezvous with their number and have a showdown with the men who were after her. He was double-checking his arsenal, but every so often he would glance toward Harold. Those furtive looks were tinged with lust and desire. Reese never allowed personal wants to distract him from the mission. Nevertheless, the tension of the cases along with extended time apart from his lover left John aching for Finch.

Harold had learned to measure John’s boiling point. Finch monitored Mr. Reese carefully and from afar. It would not do to miss the signs that John was about to boil over. The last time Harold was unaware of John’s seething appetite, Finch had planned an all night system overhaul. Reese was crushed but would not ask for what he needed.

Instead, John had spent the night sublimating his frustrations in cleaning and restocking his weapons. Come morning, Reese had the library festooned with guns, grenades and explosives. All day long, Finch was terrified even to read a book for fear of setting off some catastrophic chain of events.

The only reason Harold correlated the impromptu armory with John’s need was the obscene way Reese handled each deadly toy, coupled with the outrageous flirting John engaged in with Lionel Fusco that day followed by the frantic backseat frottage with Finch after the conclusion of the case. Harold had learned to monitor Reese’s moods near the end of their dealings with a number.

The soft caresses John bestowed on the rifle and the bulge marring the fine line of his pants convinced Finch to have his affairs in order. Oh yes, Reese would be visiting Finch with a deep, overpowering frenzy as soon as there was no case. The dry cleaning bill was reason enough to prepare for these events, but Harold did honestly love John and wanted to meet all the younger man’s needs when he could.

Their relationship had begun soon after Harold’s rescue from Root. Reese had been distraught at the idea of being separated from Finch so soon. After inviting Harold for a beer and receiving a very nice tumbler of MacCutcheon Scotch in return, Reese had asked his employer to sleep at the loft apartment for security’s sake.

The ensuing argument over Finch’s safety and independence had resulted in a long, passionate kiss, followed by heartfelt declarations of love.

Since that night, the two vigilantes had spent much of their time away from The Machine and its numbers together. Harold required some solitude and retained many safe houses throughout the city. Reese respected Harold’s privacy and need to disappear. Finch tried his best to respect John’s need for Harold.

It still bewildered the older man that John Reese not only found the reclusive and damaged man attractive. Many times Reese could barely control his hunger long enough to remove his own clothes, to say nothing of Harold’s rather expensive and complicated wardrobe.

If a case kept the men apart for too long, or if Finch was in any way brought close to danger, John would be brimming with animalistic lust and a libido that left the older man a quivering, sated bundle of exhaustion.

Although John was ever careful of Harold’s delicate physical state, the younger man was also ravenous for his lover. Finch’s own needs were rarely so tumultuous. Many times, just quietly reading next to John would satisfy Harold’s deep desire to connect with Reese.

Yet, more often than not Finch found himself the object of a raging desire that would have frightened him if not for the obvious love and caring that was painted on the younger man’s face.

This devotion was indeed an ego boost to the reclusive genius. However, Harold vowed never to use John’s want against him. If they argued, Finch never slept elsewhere or turned John out as a punishment. If the disagreement wasn’t resolved, Harold would still allow Reese to snuggle against him. John required the touch and reassurance.

Most cases involved their full attention and each man worked their separate areas of expertise. The numbers came first of course. This led to days, and a few times weeks, when they couldn’t touch or even relax around each other. Their professionalism wouldn’t allow it. Whereas Harold could compartmentalize his carnal nature, John couldn’t complete a case without at least being allowed to sleep beside Finch.

Which was why Harold had to constantly be on guard and aware. Reese would never press Finch for affection. Harold had to offer it willingly. Oblivious, single minded and distracted Finch may sometimes be, but after the numbers, Reese was Harold’s first responsibility.

With this in mind, Finch limped over to the gorgeous, lean and deadly man. “Mr. Reese? After you conclude this case, if you are willing, I would like to meet at your apartment for dinner. I’m tired and would welcome a quiet night in, just the three of us.”

The spark that lit the handsome face was reward enough, but the love and heat that flashed in John’s eyes warmed Harold’s heart. The extra effort it took to monitor Reese’s moods and learn his body language was returned by the affection, love and tenderness John allowed to show in his expression.

“Fine with me, Harold.”

The urge to kiss those smirking lips rose unbidden inside Finch. Soon, thought Harold as John smiled and turned to leave.

The ripple of anxiety that always preceded John’s departure into the unknown was quickly suppressed as Harold made his way to the computers.


	2. Application

 

~ * ~ * ~

John entered the loft to the heavenly smell of rib eye and herbs. Finch was plating roasted potatoes, asparagus and steaks from take-out boxes. A red wine that Reese couldn’t recall owning was breathing on the table. “What’s all this then?”

Harold’s head snapped up in its stilted, birdlike manner. “Supper, a proper supper on real chinaware. Go wash up.”

With an indulgent smile, John hung up his jacket and went to the washroom.

Finch was finishing pouring the wine when Reese popped back in. The rarely used table was beautiful: linen tablecloth, lit candles, crystal glasses for wine and water. Finch wasn’t kidding about the chinaware. John knew the place settings were from his own cabinets, provided by Harold. Reese just never had a use for them before tonight. It was… nice to have special things.

“Won’t you join me?” Finch asked as he pulled out a chair, indicating Reese should sit. John was a bit taken aback by the solicitous manner with which Harold was treating him, but it made a warm glow start near his heart. John sat and placed the linen napkin over his lap. Harold took the chair to John’s right having learned that Reese ate with his left. It was companionable, even comforting to eat quietly with Harold close.

When they were about finished, Harold asked, “Everything alright with the case?”

John sat back and took a sip of the delicious wine. “Yeah, she’s on her way to her mother’s. The loan sharks are in lock up.”

Harold bobbed his head. “Yes, I heard. However, is everything alright for you?”

John shrugged. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Finch sighed. “Because Mr. Reese, you have a habit of feeling great empathy with others but not letting anyone empathize with you. Therefore, I am trying to give you an opportunity to share your feelings if you have a need.”

“I’m fine Finch. Yes, I was anxious. She got herself in a pickle, but you gave me what I needed to get there in time, as usual.”

“Your skill and determination are major factors in our success rate.” Harold pinched his lips and furrowed his brow. “I hope you know the depth of my gratitude.”

John ducked his head, embarrassed. “Course I do.”

Harold slowly nodded as he ran the last piece of asparagus through the steak drippings to capture the morsel in his mouth. “So you understand how much I cherish you?” Finch chewed carefully and swallowed. “How precious you are to me, personally as well as professionally?

Reese felt an uncommon blush spread across his cheeks. “Finch.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Harold covered his plate with his napkin and sighed. “Well, I suppose I will simply have to show you.”

Finch stood, blew out the candles and took John’s hands to get the taller man standing. Still holding both of Reese’s hands, Harold moved them across the room to the large bed near the windows.

“You are special to me John,” Finch said as he guided Reese to sit. “Not just for the extraordinary and selfless work you do for strangers,” Harold kneeled carefully before his lover. “But for your kindness, your intelligence, your wit,” He kissed John’s hands to punctuate each word. “Not to be shallow, but also your incredibly handsome face and immutably fuckable body.”

Reese inhaled quickly, wanting to grab Finch and ravish him. Harold bade him to keep still. Finch undressed John slowly, revealing each inch of skin with a kiss. Reese gasped and writhed under the adoration as Harold slowly rose and lowered John upon the mattress. John raised his hips to allow the pants to slither down long, sparsely furred legs. Harold bent to kiss each thigh, paying special attention to an old knife wound. Each knee was licked. Each shin caressed. Each ankle held, each foot massaged and worshiped.

When John tried once more to embrace Finch, Harold pulled a long purple scarf from between the mattresses. “You need to remember that this is for you. I want to show you how much I care for you. Please don’t make me get real cuffs.”

Harold loosely tied the silk scarf around the headboard and John’s wrists giving Reese a shiver and goose bumps. The strap was merely a symbol. John was hardly incapacitated. This way Reese would have a tangible obstacle to make him stop should he try to reach out.

Naked and symbolically helpless before the fully clothed Finch; John’s lust raged. The sheer power of the older man’s intense gaze brought a sweltering heat through out John’s body. Finch looked at John like a work of art. Appreciation, jealousy, pride and ownership all rolled into a frank assessment that had John’s head swimming.

Those small and agile hands that could and had saved millions or ruined hundreds, roamed across tan flesh; tweaking a nipple, dipping into a navel, gliding along the underside of muscular, strong legs.

Having finally mapped out his terrain, Harold caressed John’s sack. Warmth and well-being spiked through Reese. Careful of his neck, Harold bent to lick the tip of John’s erection. Fluid dripped in response to the hot rise of feeling. Harold removed his coat & cuff-links.  Both were placed in a chair by the bed and he rolled his cuffs. The nightstand was opened, lube and condoms retrieved. Reese shivered.

Liberal amounts of the gel were applied to the first two fingers of Harold’s right hand. As he bent to take John’s whole shaft in his mouth, Finch inserted one agile and precise finger. John shook all over.

John’s hardness filled Harold’s mouth completely. Slowly, Finch allowed the plump phallus to fill his throat as well. As Harold began to insert a second finger, he swallowed around the bulbous head lodged deep in his esophagus. Reese hardly noticed the additional digit as pulses and waves of moist, warm pleasure surrounded him.

Harold pumped both fingers out and in, scissoring, stretching and searching. The nub was discovered and caressed, lighting up Reese’s spine and sparking his arousal to a fever pitch. John’s entrance ached to be filled further. Reese shifted his legs, caressed Finch’s backside with a foot as Harold’s head bobbed. Contact, John needed more contact.

Harold was in the driver’s seat. Harold would take care of John. Harold never, ever left John alone. Harold would fulfill him. Harold would fill him. Harold. All John could think about was Harold. All John could feel was Harold and need.

Satisfied that Reese was prepared, Finch removed his red, glistening mouth, sat up and unbuttoned his fly. Harold’s own throbbing need was moist and nearly purple. Using the last of the lube, Harold coated his condom-covered manhood.

The abandonment of sensation was causing Reese to pull on the headboard and whine piteously. He needed.

A careful, yet steadying hand skimmed across John’s sweat slicked chest to calm the man and give Harold support as his firm flesh was guided into soft tissue. At first breach, Reese gulped in a sharp breath and tried to bear down, as if he could suck Harold into his body, faster, deeper. Finch resisted, barely. It would not do to give in to temptation. John must be safeguarded, even from his own impatience.

Reese's long legs tightened around Finch's soft waist: wanting, needing, and yearning to have all of Harold. Finch would give his lover everything, all his caring, all his attention, all his flesh. Whatever John required, Harold would supply.

The crisp, sharp craving inside John was grasping at any and all sensation. It was as if a void inside John was forever aching to be used, a lock, which required a key to make its existence meaningful. Harold was that key, always had been.

Once snugly seated within the molten cradle John provided, Finch pulled those long legs up by the knees. Using his own legs for support, John was plumbed like a well. Harold kneeled ramrod straight, thrusting hard but not fast, not yet. Reese’s head thrashed from side to side, the feelings rising and overwhelming him. What Harold provided was flooding every nerve, leaving the younger man helpless before wave after wave of bright, hot euphoria.

With each deep thrust, Harold spoke of love and friendship, need and longing; all that Reese was to him. How empty Harold had been: how helpless before John entered his life. How lonely. Harold spoke of his own needs, which had all been fulfilled by John. When Harold said he hoped that he could soften the hurt of losing Jessica for Reese, just as John had eased the pain of leaving Grace, John broke. Hot tears filled his eyes and streamed down his red cheeks. He cried out, “Harold?”

And once again, Harold would never abandon John. Finch eased his battered body down to lie across the finely muscled stomach. Harold kissed moist, puffy lips and whispered his love and commitment into John’s shoulder. Finch buried his arms under John’s shoulder blades and held on tight to his lover. Rapid thrusts that increased in fervor snapped Harold’s shaft deep into John. Hot breath ghosted into John’s ear, rough fabric scraped across John’s tender nipples, and a soft, welcoming belly undulated across John’s heavy sex.

Reese bent his legs around Harold, locking his ankles at the small of his lover’s back. John’s hands itched to clutch at the beloved waistcoat. His thighs held tight to Harold’s rib cage. John wanted to be open for that shaft to plunge in deep, to satisfy the ache, to fit the lock.

Soon, consciousness was shadowed as darkness threatened with sparks across John’s eyes. His climax was literally breathtaking. Reese gulped in air trying to ride the crashing, pummeling certainty of delight and pleasure. His quivering walls mirrored his limbs in clutching, grasping frantically to pull Harold in, become one, share all.

As Harold’s cadence stuttered, the loving genius keened John’s name and gifted John with his seed. Three deep pausing thrusts accompanied pulses of semen that sloshed along the walls of the condom. John felt strangely cheated, but satiated.

Their breathing slowed, their sweat cooled, their eyes drooped. Finally, Reese pulled free of the scarf and embraced Harold.

Finch sighed and said, “I hope you now know how dear you are to me.”

John’s smirk was out of Harold’s line of sight. “You know me and hard lessons. I might need another tutorial.”

Finch groaned.


End file.
